Black Cat
by Lisachan87
Summary: Hermione finds a black cat during one of her strolls in the park and brings it home. She has no idea that the cat is not what it seems...twist at the end. Bellatrix/Hermione. Originally meant as a humor-fic but it turned into something slightly darker...


**Black Cat **by Lisachan

Pairing: BL/HG

Genre: Romance, drama, humor

Rating: M

Warnings: swearing, sex between two females, non-con(sort of), bondage, character death.

Summary: Hermione finds a black cat during one of her strolls in the park and brings it home. She has no idea that the cat is not what it seems....twist at the end. Bellatrix/Hermione. Originally meant as a humor-fic but it turned into something slightly darker...

Hermione was strolling in a park not far from her flat when she noticed a cat perched on a wooden bench staring at her. It was completely black with no white spots whatsoever. Feeling her mouth widen in a smile she walked up to it, the cat stretching out its neck to meet her hand. Hermione patted it softly, a soft spinning sound erupting from the cat in content. It began to circle her as she sat on the bench and she let it sniff her hair. She giggled as it stretched out its tongue and gave her a lick on the cheek.

"You're adorable!" Hermione cooed and held up the small feline in her arms that were still purring in satisfaction. It wasn't wearing a necklace and no number was tattooed in its ear. Hermione figured no owner would let their cat out without a number of some sort so she assumed it was homeless. She wasn't usually spontaneous about these kind of things but this time she quickly made up her mind.

"You're coming home with me" She spoke softly as she carried the cat in her arms. Her old cat Crookshanks had run away several years ago and she was still missing having a furry friend around home. When she looked at it the cat seemed to smirk at her for a second. Frowning she shook her head and kept walking, thinking it was just her mind playing tricks.

As she reached the door the sun was already setting and her jeans jacket was no longer warm enough. Shivering she searched for her keys in her pocket and unlocked the door. The cat immediately pounced from her grip and onto the floor where it began to walk around in circles. Hermione locked the door and took off her jacket, throwing it onto the chair next to her.

"I think I'll name you Ebony" Hermione cocked her head to the side and watched as the cat seemed to change its expression into an angry one and it hissed at her. Surprised by its change of behaviour Hermione backed away. "Whoa fine, I can call you something else" she chuckled and approached it again. She bent down and began to caress its back and it looked at her curiosly. "How about.. Shanks?" Hermione tried and waited for its approval but the cat rose to its feet and clawed at her face which made Hermione shriek as she leapt up. Her heart was beating fast in her chest, she gripped her wand tightly forcing herself to think about what she was actually doing. Was she afraid of a cat? 'Calm down Hermione' she told herself and watched the crazy feline that was now walking around in her living room as though owning it.

'Maybe I'll just call you cat for now', Hermione thought and went to the kitchen to look for some food. In her fridge she found one unopened can of tuna and she pulled it out, thinking all cats liked fish right? Well not this cat it seemed as it only looked at the food before turning and leaving. "You're one strange cat" she murmured and searched her fridge for something else. There was some leftover chicken so she decided to try with that. This time the cat actually sniffed the food before leaving. Hermione sighed beginning to lose her patience. "No wonder you're homeless" she spoke again and rummaged through every cabinnet in the kitchen. "Aha! Maybe this is to your liking" She drew out a plate with cous-cous on it and placed it on the floor. The cat sniffed the food again before dipping its paw in the sauce and licking it off. After a few minutes all the food was gone. The cat remained stationed on the floor next to the plate, staring at Hermione in the same way as on the bench earlier.

"You want more? I'm sorry I don't have anymore cous-cous.."

She spent the rest of the evening on her sofa in front of the tv, the cat resting on her lap, sleeping peacefully. Changing the channel for the hundreth time it seemed, she gave up and decided to go to bed. "Come on sleepyhead, let's get to bed" Hermione lifted the cat into her arms and steered her legs towards the bedroom. Brushing her teeth quickly she changed into her night gown and crept under the covers. The cat laid down next to her face, purring softly. Hermione smiled again, happy for finding this new peculiar but amusing friend. She closed her eyes and sleep invaded her.

When she woke the following morning she found she was not alone. Before opening her eyes she felt someones body close to her and an arm draped lazily over her waist. She quickly panicked and sat up, her eyes darting to the person laying next to her, still asleep. Her heart leaping in her chest she couldn't help but cry out in fear at the sight in front of her. Bellatrix Lestrange was laying face down in her bed, wearing a black lace dress that showed off the curves of her body. Hermione gulped and tried to run out of bed so fast her legs got tangled in the covers resulting in her falling off the bed with a loud thud followed by a small groan. Before she had a chance to sit up the face of Bellatrix was peering at her over the edge of the bed, her eyes still sleepy.

"What are you doing mudblood?" As she spoke Hermione could sense the faint smell of alcohol and she was momentarilly relived at the advantage that gave her. Still, a drunken Bellatrix Lestrange was still scarier than any troll, dragon or lethifold. Hermione got up and grabbed her jeans hanging on the chair next to her wardrobe. She felt in the pocket for her wand then saw the grin on Bella's face as she held up a long wooden stick, her wand, pointing at her. "I might be a bit drunk but I'm not stupid" Bellatrix's sharp words pierced the air as Hermione struggled to get some. She was breathing heavily trying to think of something to say or do.

"How did you get in here?What do you want?!" She began by questioning the obvious.

"Do I need a reason to be here?" Bellatrix cackled and she seemed to be more sober as she sat up watching the brunette intensely. Hermione frowned, feeling pathetic for not having anything to say.

"Get out! Before I have the Order here to arrest you!" She yelled pointing towards the door. Bellatrix let out a low chuckle which sent shivers down Hermiones spine.

"You're funny" she eyed her up and down before continuing "and pretty... very pretty" she slowly licked her lips making Hermione almost feel nauseous. And before she could blink Bellatrix had her pinned against the wardrobe.

"Didn't you hear me? Get out!" Hermione growled as the older witch began to trace her jawline with her thumb. She jerked her head as to get away from her touch but then Bella slapped her so hard her ears rang. Had Bellatrix not held her up she would've fallen to the floor. Hermione peered at the death eater through her eyelashes and saw something so dark in Bella's eyes she was forced to look away.

"Do you know what my father liked to do to me when I was little?" She asked her voice trembling dangerously. Hermione only stared at the floor, too afraid to meet her eyes, she didn't want to know the truth. "He liked to beat me into submission whenever I didn't fulfil any of his wishes" Hermione's eyes widened as she suddenly looked up at her in surprise. "It wasn't sexual if that's what you're thinking" She added to Hermiones relief(?). Bellatrix studied her closely watching her reaction before continuing.

"Some people would say that's one of the reasons I'm so mad" she tilted her head to the side, her fingers playing leisurely with Hermiones brown curls. "I would say it's the main reason to why I'm so mad"

Hermione focused on breathing in and out. Why was she telling her this? And why now? Suddenly she remembered the cat and her eyes darted around the room searching for it.

"What did you do to my cat?" She asked before she could think any further and the answer struck her as a smirk appeared on Bellatrix's face, a smirk she recognized.

"You're..you're an animagi? But it can't be, I've looked through the animagi registers and you're not listed!"

"That's because I'm an unregistered animagi" Bellatrix stated simply. Hermione started shaking her head violently, not wanting it to be true.

"No,no,no no this is.. sick" She buried her hands in her face, trying to hide her blush "I let you sleep in my bed, I let you lick me in the face!" As she spoke she felt her body grow hot and she hoped the woman hadn't noticed.

"Mm yes, that was interesting. Cissy usually pushes me away but you seemed to really enjoy it" Bellatrix purred causing anger to stir inside Hermione for making it sound so filthy.

"Because I thought you were a cat! I would never allow you to touch me! And if you had not taken my wand I would've killed you already!" She spat out, her face red with anger and humiliation. "And I don't care what your bloody father did to you, you still had a choice, you didn't have to serve the Dark Lord!" Hermione fought back tears as she thought about that day, about the battle which left everyone in a state of loss and sorrow.

"You refer to him as if you were one of our own" Bellatrix spoke calmly while Hermione was still struggling not to break down and cry. It had hit her too after she had spoken, in Harrys or Rons presense she would've said "Voldemort".

"Do you know what that means little girl?" Bellatrix slammed one hand against the wall right beside Hermiones temple, causing her to jump in surprise. She could smell her perfume as she leant in closer, forcing her back into the wooded wardrobe.

"It means you respect him" She stated simply and gazed into Hermiones eyes for what seemed an eternity before she withdrew. "Maybe you're not so useless after all, you have outstanding skills in almost every subject, yes I know who you are. _Hermione Granger_" She pronounced her name with delectable words and Hermione found herself shiver involuntarily.

"I don't respect neither of you, you're scum all of you" Hermione whispered, her body going tense, expecting to be cursed with the cruciatus. But Bellatrix only poked her wand into her side, daring her to speak any further.

"Clearly you're not as deranged as they say, otherwise you would have me writhing in pain right now. Don't tell me, the famous death eater Lestrange has gone soft?" The moment she ended the sentence she felt a sharp sting in her abdomen. She looked down and found that Bella was holding a small knife, now stained with blood. There was a gash in her stomach and blood poured out, trickling down to her navel. She tried to gasp for air as her knees buckled and she was soon laying on the floor, her hand covering the wound. The blood was now flowing freely onto the floor, staining the carpet. She looked up at Bellatrix who was only watching her with mild interest. The last thing she saw was Bella using her sleeve to wipe off the blood from the knife, before everything turned dark and silent.

* * *

"Hermioneee" A sing-song voice called her back to reality and she fluttered her eyes open, not knowing whether she would regret that later. They were not in her apartment anymore, in fact she didn't recognize her new surroundings. The same could unfortunately not be said about the woman that was hovering above her, a wide grin spreading on her face. Hermione groaned, thinking she shouldn't have left the bed that morning if she knew what was to come.

"Good morning! Thought you'd never wake up" Bellatrix's unusually perky voice made Hermione lift her eyebrows a little. She tried to move but felt that something kept her from doing so. She was standing against a wall, her arms held steady by iron cuffs and two chains above her head. Slowly the memories from before came back to her and she started to wriggle her body but the cuffs held her in place. Looking down to where the wound was on her stomach, or where it had been she knitted her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Confused?" Bellatrix spoke confirming her emotion. "I know magic far greater than any professor could ever teach you at that school" She referred to Hogwarts as though it was something filthy and not to be spoken of.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione tried to sound strong but her voice came out shaking.

"Why not?" Bellatrix chuckled when Hermione became more confused.

"What, is this just for your own pleasure? Am I just some sort of toy you'll play with whenever you're bored?" Hermione felt the rage surge through her body, she hated the situation she was in. Why was this happening to her?

"Something like that" Bellatrix nodded and now Hermione noticed the necklace she was wearing, it was silver and held a small, rusty key. The key to her freedom. Of course Bellatrix noticed her noticing it and she smirked, obviously happy with the fact that she had.

"So, we're going to play a game you and I" Bellatrix started pacing back and forth in the dimly lit room. The tile walls were adorned with large paintings displaying mostly muggles being tortured, but also of horrific beasts and different slaying tools used on them. One painting was unusually large with a picture of something that seemed to be some sort of torture device which Hermione didn't dare guess how it was used.

"Scary aren't they?" The older witch spoke as she looked at the painting with the torture device then back at Hermione who was now shaking visibly.

"Please.." she whispered her voice barely audible. Some of her hair had fallen in front of her face obscuring her vision. Bellatrix reached out one hand and tucked it neatly behind her ear. She caressed her for a moment before retreating back into the shadows. Hermione couldn't see the whole room as most of it was covered in darkness. She opened her eyes as wide as possible, trying to locate the female death eater that seemed to have vanished. Twenty minutes passed,which felt like hours, before Bellatrix emerged from the shadows. She was rolling the wand back and forth in her fingers while gazing at Hermione as though she was an interesting tv-program.

"Please, Mrs Lestrange, let me go.. " Hermione pleaded. Hearing the girl plead in such a way and using her _name in such a way_ made something flutter deep inside her, something she had not felt before when torturing her victims. She decided to explore it and grinned as an idea formed in her mind.

"Let you go? But we haven't even started yet.. my dearest" She flicked her wand and the front of Hermiones blouse was opened, revealing her breasts. Hermione gasped trying to cover her chest by using her arms only resulting them in being squeezed together. Bellatrix could see her panic and she dwelled in it. She placed her hand on the soft fabric of her bra and felt her nipple stiffen. Bellatrix felt herself become wet as she let her fingers slip inside and knead the flesh in soft circles. Hermione jumped each time Bella used her thumb and forefinger to tweak her nipple. She looked at Bellatrix as though she had never seen her before.

"Call me that again" Bellatrix's husky voice whispered into her ear as she used both her hands to massage her breasts.

"W-what?" Hermione stammered unsure of what she meant. She was unwillingly becoming aroused but wanted to hide that at all cost.

"Mrs. Lestrange, call me that" Bellatrix pulled her bra down and placed a firm kiss on her nipple sending waves of pleasure through both of them.

"Wha..I.." Hermione struggled for breath as the raven-haired woman began to suck on her nipple while her hand started to massage her ass.

"Say it!" She felt her gown being lifted and a smack to her bottom sent her wholy body forwards.

"M-mrs Lestrange" She felt ashamed for saying it and hung her head, momentarily defeated. She felt Bellatrix's hand travel further down her ass, sneaking inside her knickers reaching her mound. Hermione felt her breath hitch in her throat, she was deeply humiliated by what was happening but couldn't help her steady growing arousal. It was like sneaking in the Hogwarts corridors after curfew only a hundred times better and she wished she had something to hold onto as Bellatrix inserted her fingers inside of her. She made eye-contact wanting to see every expression on the girls face as she took her. Hermione's eyes were half-open as she began to thrust against her, she was so wet it was driving her crazy.

"Please.." she whispered again, her body arching, her breasts wanting attention. Bellatrix licked her lips, watching the young brunette as she writhed in pleasure. She slowly pulled out her fingers and wiped them off on Hermiones thighs. Pearls of sweat had formed on her forehead and she licked her lips feeling thirsty.

"This was interesting. I've never fucked a girl before" Bellatrix caressed the skin on her own collarbone while speaking. She seemed flustered and her cheeks were rosy. Then she sat down on the floor and widened her legs slightly. She drew her dress up above her thighs so that her skin was exposed. She was wearing stilettos and the sight caused Hermione to tremble with lust. Bellatrix slipped her hand inside her lace panties and plunged three fingers inside herself, moaning out loud as she found her g-spot. She closed her eyes and began to pump them in and out, at first slowly but soon she sped up until all that could be heard was her moans that filled the room. Hermione's breathing had increased and she felt herself grow wetter and wetter as she watched the mesmerizing sight in front of her. When Bellatrix came she moaned deeply and guttural, and she didn't stop trembling until several minutes had passed. Not feeling just as frightened anymore Hermione watched as the other woman got up on her knees and slowly crawled towards her.

When she reached her, Bella's hand went up to her thigh where it rested for a while before she began to use her fingers to massage Hermione's clit. Hermione began to breathe quicker again and jolted forwards when she felt something wet and soft against her slick folds. Looking down she met black eyes watching her intently while her tongue was busy pleasing her. 'This is unreal, this is.. oh god..' Hermione tugged hard on her chains, feeling a strong urge to grab Bellatrix's hair. When she came she couldn't help but whisper her captors name. Bellatrix leaned back and looked at her for a moment, taking in the sensation.

"Who would've thought. I was so bloody certain you were only into males" her voice betrayed her excitement as she got up and pulled her wand from her pocket.

"Lumos" she cast the spell towards the other side of the room and Hermione heard herself gasp in surprise. Red hair, freckles, and the angriest face she'd ever seen. Ron was chained on the other side of the wall, his clothes torn, his body bruised and several cuts were visible on his chest. Hermione thought she was going to faint, all she could hear was a distant laughter somewhere, a horrible cackling laughter. Her vision got blurred as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Ron! I'm sorry!" she shouted but was cut off by Bellatrix who raised her hand.

"Don't bother mudblood. I cast muffliato on both of you before either of you were awake"

For several minutes all she could hear were her own sobs, she had never felt this sad in her life. She couldn't stand to look at him, from the red splotches on his cheeks she could tell he had been crying.

"This is the best thing that has happened this year!" Bellatrix shrieked in excitement as she danced around Ron. She ended the muffliato spell and aimed her wand at him.

"CRUCIO!" The curse hit him full force and he fell over, his body convulsing, his voice hollow as he screamed in pain.

"NO!" Hermione shouted and sobbed even harder as Bellatrix landed a kick on his already bruised torso. "Leave him alone!" she couldn't take this. This was too much. She hung her head not wanting to watch as Bellatrix finally sent the killing curse at him. She could hear the chains rattle as his body fell over and then all she could hear was her own screams, not stopping until Bellatrix cast a silencing charm on her, shutting her up.

**Seven months later**

The mild wind caught her hair and caressed her beautiful neck. Hermione Granger laughed. It was summer and she was strolling in the park with her new friend. Side by side they walked, holding hands. Hermione stole a glance at her friend every now and then, while the other pretended not to notice. The sun was hot and the girls decided to go for some icecream.

Sitting on a park bench eating Hermione thought back to what had happened seven months ago, after Bellatrix had let her go only when she had promised she would never marry someone. Two weeks after, when the funeral for Ron had been held she started to think more deeply about her lovelife and her true feelings. At the same period she had started to befriend a certain blonde, which she had found very irritating in the past, but they were now a happy couple. Hermione ate her icecream quickly, and watched her girlfriend as she was only halfway through hers. The girl noticed and gave her a smile.

"You can't have it" She said before Hermione had said anything.

"What! I don't want it" Hermione pouted pretending to be offended. The girl laughed at her and held her icecream in front of Hermione.

"Have a taste Hermione, it's good"

Hermione saw the twinkle in the blonde's eyes and couldn't help but lean over and kiss her.

"You're lovely Luna" she said and licked the top of the icecream slowly while holding her lovers gaze. Luna's pale cheeks reddened but she didn't answer.

"How far was it to your flat from here by the way?" She asked instead and soon all thoughts about the icecream were long gone. But just before they turned the corner Hermione could've sworn she saw a black cat sitting at the bench they had been sitting on moments earlier. And she smirked.

"Bye Bella"

THE END

_I know that was totally illogal for Hermione to NOT be angry with Bellatrix.. I just hate Ron so much. I'm sorry for letting my hatred for him ruin the story._

_DON'T FLAME ME! I know a lot in this story was like "what?" and I will maybe change it later when I know how.._


End file.
